


The Battle of New York

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Series: New York’s Finest [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Takes place during the first movie, also I'm so sorry what even is this, and season 1 of b99, sometime after The Bet but before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: When the 99th precinct gets a call from the Deputy Commissioner, none of them are expecting a wormhole to have opened over New York.  Detectives Diaz and Santiago are on the front lines, fighting the Chitauri and defending their city.  But they aren't New York's only defenders.AKA the squad gets called in during the Battle of New York





	The Battle of New York

“For the last time, Jake, aliens are not real!”Terry snapped as the elevator doors opened.Captain Holt stepped out, raising one eyebrow at the topic of discussion.The rest of the squad had not noticed him yet, and they continued arguing.

“Aliens are _clearly_ real.”Jake argued back.“How else do you explain, like, _all_ the movies about them?”

“It’s called _fiction_ , Peralta.”Amy told Jim smugly.“Besides, if aliens were real, don’t you think we would have found some evidence of them by now?”

“We have!This old lady’s death, it was clearly evidence of aliens!”

“I don’t know, Jake.”Boyle began slowly, exchanging a look with Terry.“I think they might be right on this one.”

“Jake is right.”Rosa spoke up in his favor.“There was alien goop all over the inside of her throat.”

Jake brightened up.“Really?See, everybody, _Rosa_ believes me.”

“No.”She gave him a look, amusement clear in her voice.“I got a call from the M.E., like, three hours ago.She had throat cancer.”

“The M.E. has throat cancer?”Jake gasped in mock horror.“Oh no, I had no idea!”

Captain Holt cleared his throat. The entire squad turned to him at once, varying expressions of surprise on their faces. “Is this discussion relevant?Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe you all have actual cases to be working on.”

“Sorry, sir.”Amy told him meekly.

“Peralta, Diaz, I expect a full report on my desk by noon.”He added, knowing that Rosa had likely already solved the case.

“Noon?”Jake protested.“But it’s already after eleven!”

“And you’ve been working this case for four days.”Holt began, but he was cut off by Gina leaning out of his office and making obnoxious hand gestures.

“Yo, Captain!”She yelled across the room.“Someone’s on the phone for you!”

“Well, who is it?”He yelled back.

“It’s the Deputy Commissioner!”She yelled.“He says there’s, like, a situation or something.I don’t know, there was a lot of yelling.”

Holt shot the rest of the squad a look.“I will be right back,” he warned, marching off to his office.

Gina waited until he was gone and the door closed, and then she turned to the others.“So, like, what’s his deal?”

Before anyone had a chance to answer, Holt came back out of his office.He looked perfectly calm, but that wasn’t really saying much.“We have a situation,” he began.“Multiple hostiles at Stark Tower.This is all hands on deck.”

“Stark Tower?”Amy questioned.“But that’s nowhere near here.”  
“As I said, all hands on deck.I believe the Deputy Commissioner’s exact words were ‘army of mutants’ and ‘giant gaping hole in the sky’.”He quoted.

Jake leapt out of his seat triumphantly.“Aha!”He grinned.“I told you there were aliens!”

“Whatever, Jake.”Rosa told him.“Just suit up.”

 

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but Jake was right.”

Rosa and Amy were standing a few blocks from Stark Tower, looking up at the wormhole in the sky.Hundreds of ugly gray aliens were streaming out of it into the skies of New York.

“There are civilians everywhere,” Amy commented.“We need to get them to safety.”

“Those things are everywhere.We need to get people underground.Basements, tornado shelters, subway tunnels.”

“They’ll be trapped down there,” Amy warned her.

“Better than being out in the open.”Rosa disagreed.As she spoke, one of the aliens blasted the ground near them with some sort of energy weapon.People scattered, taking shelter behind lampposts and overturned vehicles.Amy and Rosa shared a glance.

“There’s a subway entrance two blocks from here,” Amy told her quickly, speaking in a hushed whisper.

“Roger that.”Rose dived out from behind their car and pulled out her gun, firing at an alien as it flew past.She hit the base of its jet ski and it went spinning, falling out of the sky and hitting the side of a building.

“Everybody stay calm!”Amy was shouting.“NYPD!”

In the momentary break they had from enemy fire, Rose ran over to the nearest vehicle.It was a bright blue minivan, overturned by the energy blast.The windows had already been cracked by the force of the explosion, so it was easy for her to punch through the glass and reach inside to help the struggling occupants.Another blast of energy, this one just missing her shoulder, made her duck.She glanced behind her to see Amy, having been pushed back to behind their car, firing at three of the aliens.Rosa cursed.

“Rosa!”Amy called, sounding panicked and out of breath.“A little help here!”

Rosa wanted to help her, but she knew that she couldn’t.The woman inside the car was handing her a small baby, maybe two or three months old.Her priority was to help the civilians escape.

“It’s alright, I’ve got her.”Rosa promised the woman.“You can climb out now.”

“I- I can’t.”The woman told her.“I think my leg is broken.”

Rosa cursed again.There was no way she could carry a baby, support an injured woman, and fend off their attackers all on her own.

“Amy!”She yelled over the noise.“Where are the others?”  
“Setting up a perimeter!”Her friend responded in between rounds of gunfire.“Holt told them to stay back!”

At that moment, something zoomed past overhead.This time, it wasn’t one of the aliens on jet skis.It was a suit of armor, red and gold and blasting aliens everywhere it went.Its arrival gave Rosa and Amy a brief respite from the battle, and Amy took the opportunity to run to Rosa’s side.Her eyes widened when she saw the baby.

“You get her to safety.”She told Rosa.“I’ve got it here.”

Rosa knew that Amy did not, in fact, have it.But as much as she hated to abandon her, Rosa had a responsibility to get the baby to safety.“I’ll be right back.”She promised.

Running through the street, dodging alien blasts, she clutched the baby tightly in her arms.Rosa was not a people person, by any means, but she was _especially_ not a baby person.It was crying loudly and drawing far too much attention to her.

“Rosa!”She looked up as she heard Jake’s voice, meeting his eyes from across the street.There was a beat, and then he was running across the street toward her.One of the aliens shot a blast of blue energy towards him and he ducked, skidding across the pavement in what seemed like slow motion.Rosa clutched the baby in one hand and extended her other in an attempt to stop his movement.He came to the stop when his feet hit the sidewalk and he struggled to his feet, obviously pained by the movement.

“Jake, what are you _doing_ here?”

“Did you really think I could focus on maintaining a perimeter when my friends were in danger?”He asked.“I totally meant to do that, by the way.”Then his eyes focused on the small bundle in her arms.“Is that a baby?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you have a baby?”

“Doesn’t matter.Take it.”

“What?”

“Jake, you’ve been here two minutes and you’ve already gotten hurt.Get the baby to safety.Amy and I have got this.”

“Ok.”He took the bundle from Rosa’s arms.“Where…”

“There’s a subway just around the corner.”

“Got it.”He ran off, limping slightly, with the baby in his arms.Rosa watched him for a moment, then turned and ran back the way she had come.

When she got back to the street, Amy was nowhere to be seen.Neither were the civilians; in fact, the entire street seemed completely deserted apart from the aliens soaring overhead.

“Amy?”She shouted looking around for any sign of her.“Amy!”

“Over here!”Amy whispered from somewhere not far away.Rosa’s eyes followed the sound and she saw a long table lying on its side, acting as a makeshift barricade.Behind it, Amy and the woman from the car, as well as another man who looked like an accountant, were taking cover.Rosa dropped down behind the table, taking a moment to catch her breath.

“Jake’s ok.”She told Amy, knowing that would be her first priority.“He’s getting the baby to the subway.”

“I lost my gun.”Amy shared, visibly upset.“One of them hit me and it went flying.”

“Where did it land?”Rosa asked her, rising up so that she could see over the barricade.She couldn’t see a gun anywhere, but then again, she couldn’t see much of anything.It could easily be obscured by debris.

“I don’t know.”Amy admitted.

Rosa took a deep breath.“Well, shit.”

“Yeah.”

They stayed there for another few seconds before Rosa stood up.“I have to go help.You stay here, keep them safe.”

“Should I try for the subway?”Amy questioned her.

Rosa glanced at the woman, whose leg was clearly at the wrong angle, and shook her head.“You’d never make it.Just stay here.”

Rosa Diaz took a deep breath and stepped out from behind their barricade, ready to face the chaos once again.

 

 

“They’re going to kill us.”The man whimpered again.Amy rolled her eyes.She was as frightened as the next person, but whining about it was not going to help.

“ _I’ll_ kill you if you don’t shut up.”She muttered under her breath.

“Excuse me?”

She gave him a look.“Your talking is going to get their attention, and then we’re all dead.Just stay quiet and try not to move.”

“Is my baby alright?”The woman asked her.“Is this Jake going to look after her?”She sounded so afraid that Amy’s heart softened a little.

“Ma’am,” She began, “I can assure you that Detective Peralta will do everything in his power to keep your daughter safe.”Sure, he was incredibly immature and irresponsible, but he wasn’t completely incapable.Better him than Charles, or worse- Hitchcock and Scully.

A sudden shout came from the street ahead of them.She pushed herself up slightly to peer over the edge of the table and saw an entire squadron of the aliens zooming past.As she watched, a well-placed explosive arrow took them out, and their vehicles came crashing down to the street.

While a few of them had been outright killed by the explosion, most of them had just been stunned.As she watched in horror, five of them climbed off of their vehicles and looked around, roaring in their strange alien voices.

“Oh my god, we’re going to die.”She realized under her breath, ducking back below the barricade.

“I told you!”The man wailed, standing up and making a run for it.Amy grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down again, not even flinching as he hit the ground with a crash.“Let me go!”He argued with her.“I’m getting out of here!”

“You’re going to get us all killed!”She hissed at him.Sure enough, moments later, there were heavy footsteps coming towards her barricade.She took a deep breath and stood up.If she was going to die, she was going to face it with dignity.

There was a half second delay between the time she stood up and the time that the alien fired at her.That delay gave her just enough time to duck back down, narrowly avoiding being fried, and then to step over the barricade in the time it took for its weapon to charge again.This time, however, there were five weapons being pointed at her.

Another alien zoomed past overhead, but as it passed, something dropped from the bottom of its ship.A blur of motion took down the two aliens in the back, and as the others turned to face their attacker, Amy punched one in the face.

She immediately regretted it as pain smarted through her hand.It was a lucky shot that seemed to break its nose, or at least what counted for a nose among aliens.Blue blood streamed down her fingertips as she stood there defiantly, waiting for them to attack.The attack never came.The blur of motion, now recognizable as a woman in a black catsuit with a shock of red hair, had already taken down a third alien.There were only two left, and one of them was injured.

Unluckily for them, the other one got in a lucky hit on the redheaded ninja.It struck at her wrist and she dropped her gun.It clattered across the pavement as the woman elbowed the alien in the face and took it down with a well-placed kick to the knee.

The one that Amy had injured was coming for her. Thinking quickly, she dropped down and grabbed the ninja woman’s gun from the sidewalk.She turned it on the alien, firing three times in quick succession.It fell to the ground in a splatter of blue blood just as the ninja woman snapped the neck of the last one.

She nodded at Amy, breathing heavily.“Nice work.”

Amy didn’t have time to appreciate the mystery woman’s praise, because at that moment another group of aliens rounded the corner.They exchanged a nod and within moments they were fighting back to back, battle ranging all around them.

 

 

 

Rosa knew she was in trouble.She was alone in the middle of the city, no backup anywhere to be found, surrounded by creatures with weapons far more powerful than hers.They had formed a circle around her, edging in closer and closer.She only had the one gun and she was almost out of bullets.This was not going to end well.

There was a load roar from behind her and then, out of nowhere, a huge green monster landed on top of the aliens.Its landing along crushed two of them, and with a swing of its fist it took out another one.“Hulk _smash_!”It roared, the entire street shaking with the force of its blows.

Rosa wasn’t an idiot.She’d heard of the Hulk.Everyone had.It was New York’s urban legend, the huge monster who could take out armies in a single blow.She knew cops in the 26th who would swear on their lives that it was real, that it had been responsible for the destruction in Harlem a few years back.But never had she imagined that it was actually real, or if it was, that it would save her life from an army of aliens.

She ducked under one of the aliens’ arms and did a somersault, standing up on the other side of it.There was no need to waste bullets on them now, not when the Hulk could take them all out for her.She stomped on the back of its knee and it fell down.She then hit it with the butt of her gun, knocking it out cold.

Looking up and breathing heavily, her eyes fixated on another target.Or rather, something that was targeting _her_.Apparently, evil aliens with blue blood wasn’t enough; the universe had also decided to send giant metallic whales after her.She cursed and looked around for a place to hide, knowing that there was no way in hell she could take down one of those things.She left that one for the Hulk to take care of, going after a lone alien on the ground instead.

She shot it in the head, taking a step back to avoid the quickly growing puddle of blue blood.“I had better be getting a pay raise for this.”

 

 

The battle was over, but their job was only just beginning.They had to secure the area, search for survivors, and notify the families of the dead.Technically the 99 had no obligation to do that, since their precinct was nowhere near the affected area, but everyone was helping out anyway.Amy found most of the squad easily enough, since they were gathered together on the perimeter.Holt, Hitchcock, Scully, and a large group of other officers were lining the streets.

“Santiago!”Holt greeted her.His usually emotionless exterior was cracked, relief shining through his eyes when he saw that she was alive.“Where are the others?”

“I don’t know.”She admitted.“Rosa said Jake was heading for the subway… I haven’t seen her since.”

“And Boyle?”He questioned.

“Boyle?”She repeated, not quite comprehending.

“Yes.After I sent you and Diaz in to help, Peralta ran in after you, and Boyle ran in after him.”Holt explained.“Have you seen him?”

“No, I… I didn’t even know he was in there.”

“We have officers checking the subways now.Hopefully Boyle is with Peralta and they are both alive and relatively unharmed.Do you know which direction Diaz was going?”

“She was headed towards the tower.”Amy told him.“I can go back and look for her…”. She trailed off at the stern look from her mentor.

“You have done enough.”He told her.“You must be exhausted.Go and help with the list of the missing.”

“But I can help.”  
“You have just spent the past hour fighting an army of extraterrestrials.”He told her flatly.“You deserve a break.Go help with the list.That is a direct order.”

“Yes, sir.”

His expression softened slightly.“I will let you know as soon as we find the others.They will be fine, Detective Santiago.”

“I know, but…”

 

 

In the end, everyone was fine.Charles had a broken leg- he had somehow made it safely through the battle and been injured when the aliens all dropped dead.Jake had gotten the baby, and several other civilians, into the subway and kept them safe and calm throughout the invasion.And Rosa had, somehow, emerged from the center of the battle covered in blood, but none of it was hers.

When the news broadcasts the next day officially introduced the Avengers, Amy turned to Rosa.“I fought alongside the Black Widow.”She bragged.

“Oh yeah?”Rosa asked, raising an eyebrow.“I fist bumped the Hulk.”

Amy almost spat out her coffee.“You _what_?Rosa, _what_ did you just say?”

She just laughed and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for B99 before so I apologize if they're a little out of character. But the idea popped into my head yesterday and I just couldn't let it go. The timelines match up pretty well (Avengers is in 2012 and B99 season 1 is in 2013) so I barely even had to fudge the dates.


End file.
